Envie et Jalousie
by Eulise
Summary: Alors que Edward est partit se coucher, il est rejoins par son frère Alphonse qui a retrouvé son corps. Entre la joie et le doute, il ne sait que faire. Bonne lecture ! Rating T - Yaoi


« Al … Al ! Laisse-moi sortir Al ! Faut vraiment que je me lève, je suis tout engourdi.  
-Hm … Excuse-moi Ed » répond Al en se frottant les yeux, toujours à moitié endormi, avant de s'étaler de tout son long de l'autre côté du lit et de se remettre à ronfler. Tous les matins se passaient comme ça. Edward se réveillait et tentait de se lever, étreint par les bras de son frère. Tous les matins jusqu'au jour où arriva l'accident.

Depuis la mort de leur mère, les deux pauvres garçons tentaient de tous les moyens de la faire revenir. Après maint et maint cours de transmutations, après la lecture de milliers de livres sur le sujet, ils entamèrent la transmutation qui leur fut fatale. La créature qui en résultat découragea les deux enfants et le pire arriva.

« _Le principe de l'échange équivalent : pour toute chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur en retour. »_

Ils avaient pourtant lu et appris cette phrase des centaines de fois. Mais la mort de leur mère était trop dure à supporter et ils avaient tenté de braver le tabou de la transmutation humaine. Malheureusement pour eux, le principe de l'échange équivalent s'appliqua. Edward perdit sa jambe gauche et son frère, Alphonse, tout son corps. Afin de le sauver, Edward sacrifia son bras droit pour sceller l'âme de son frère dans une armure. Depuis cette époque, les deux frères sont à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, un artefact sacré qui pourrait leur permettre de retrouver leurs corps. En face d'eux, les Homonculus, des créatures créées à partir de pierres philosophales vont tenter de se servir d'eux pour un immense sacrifice humain. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Envy, Greed et Sloth, les sept Homonculus portent chacun le nom d'un des pêché capitaux et en incarnent le sens afin de s'éloigner des caractéristiques humaines.

« Al... AL! AL, Non ! » Edward se réveille encore une fois en sursaut après un cauchemars. Depuis cette maudite nuit, il n'arrive que très rarement à passer une nuit agréable et reposante. Toutes les nuits il se rejoue la scène et se flagelle dans ses songes d'avoir fait subir toutes ces souffrances. Et encore une fois, son frère, son cher frère, son pauvre Alphonse, se réveille en sursaut à ses côtés et tente de le rassurer comme il le peut. À cause de son armure, il ne peut pas le prendre dans ses bras bien qu'il le veuille. À chaque fois qu'Edward le regarde, il se souviens de son objectif, et en même temps de tout ce qui est arrivé par sa faute. Toujours par sa faute. Et chaque nuit il revoit son petit frère, avec son corps entier, lui souriant, riant avec lui et leur mère, le prévenir de faire attention et hésiter à faire cette maudite transmutation humaine. À force de penser à son corps, de se le rappeler, chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque fois qu'il voit l'armure et qu'il croise le regard froid et vide de cette boite en métal, il en était obsédé. Et un soir, le plus beau moment de sa vie arriva, ou presque...

Cela arriva peu de temps après la mort de Hughes, le commandant de l'armée. Son décès avait marqué les esprits. Personne ne sut exactement ce qui s'était passé, on avait seulement retrouvé son corps dans une cabine téléphonique. Mais chacun savait que sa perte était due aux Homonculus et certainement à Envy, cette créature qui avait la capacité de se métamorphoser et qui avait dû faire vivre un véritable enfer à Hughes. Edward repensait sans cesse à Hughes, il l'avait tellement aidé, tellement soutenu dans toutes les situations. Il n'aspirait qu'à sa vengeance contre les Homonculus. C'est pour cela qu'il dormait peu et qu'il se pliait en quatre pour effectuer le plus vite possible toutes les missions que l'armée lui donnait. Plus vite il travaillait, plus vite il pouvait continuer ses recherches sur la pierre philosophale. Alphonse était lui aussi très affecté par la mort de Hughes et il employait tout son temps à lire, à prendre des notes et à s'entraîner pour atteindre le niveau adéquat. Ed s'était couché comme d'habitude, mais ce soir-là, Alphonse n'était pas avec lui, il était resté au quartier général pour étudier, le sommeil le fuyant un peu en cette période. Au milieu de la nuit, un grand bruit réveilla le Fullmetal Alchemist. La porte de sa chambre avait été ouverte avec fracas et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage éclatant de son frère. Celui-ci s'écria :  
« - J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi Ed, regarde ! Regarde-moi, j'ai retrouvé mon corps, mon visage, mes cheveux, mes goûts ! Je peux enfin sentir les choses, je peux te toucher et sentir la chaleur de ta peau sur la mienne, c'est magique, c'est magnifique ! »  
Ed restait interdit. Son visage restait figé, sa bouche entrouverte ne sachant que dire et ses yeux écarquillés regardant la petite boule d'énergie qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce.  
« Al … Al c'est vraiment toi ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Al ! Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras ! » Il enlaça son frère et sentit sa chaleur, sa peau contre la sienne, sa joue, défigurée par un sourire immense, dans son cou. Il eû alors les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et son frère, maintenant qu'il le pouvait, fit tout pour le consoler. Il commença par lui essuyer tendrement les yeux et les joues et prit sa tête entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui souriant.  
« Je suis revenu tu vois, on a réussis, on est les meilleurs quand on est ensemble. » Son frère ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de toucher son corps de partout. Il palpait les muscles, serrait ses bras, lui tirait les cheveux, pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là, que son petit frère était revenu. Et c'est à partir de là que tout dérapa.

« Ils m'énervent ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'agacent ces deux-là, il faudrait leur donner une bonne leçon... Gluttony ! Tu n'aurais pas une petite faim par hasard ? » Cette voix criarde était celle d'Envy, l'Homonculus qui incarnait, comme le montre son nom, la jalousie. Il pestait encore une fois contre les deux frère Elric dont il jalousait la relation. Gluttony, qui représente la gourmandise, lui répondit d'une voix endormie : « Gluttony a trop mangé … Plus faim. » avant de retomber dans un lourd sommeil réparateur. Envy n'arrivait plus à dormir. Depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre des deux frères alchimistes, il restait hanté par leur joie de vivre et leur façon de toujours rester positif malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie leur apportait. Et surtout, au-delà de tout ça, il leur jalousait le fait d'être ensemble, de s'aimer et de se chérir depuis leur enfance, comme une famille. Il voulait mettre un terme à cela.

Alors qu'Ed était en train d'appuyer sur le ventre d'Alphonse pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Il le libéra de son étreinte et prit violemment son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Son frère, choqué, ne bougea pas et ne fit rien pour accompagner ou non son frère dans le baiser. Lorsque le plus jeune détacha sa bouchee de la sienne, Ed eut un mouvement de tête et s'écria : « Mais t'es malade ?! Fait pas ça, ça se fait pas, c'est pas... ». Sa phrase fut coupée ainsi que son souffle lorsque Al le poussa brutalement sur le lit. À peine eut-il le temps de crier ou de s'effrayer qu'il sentit sa tête tirée en arrière. En effet son frère avait pris sa longue tresse dans sa main et la tirait vers l'arrière. Ainsi, il surplombait son « grand » frère. Il lui lança un regard froid et mauvais qu'Ed ne comprit pas avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, toujours avec la même violence. Alors qu'Ed commençait à s'agiter afin de se dégager de l'emprise de son frère, celui-ci se plaqua derrière lui, tenant toujours fermement les longs cheveux dans sa main, et glissa l'autre dans le pantalon d'Edward. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul qui lui fit sentir une bosse dans son dos. Il commença à bouger dans tout les sens et à crier à son frère de le laisser, de ne pas faire ça. Mais Alphonse n'écoutait rien. Agacé, il finit par plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son frère qui ne pût plus émettre que des gémissements étouffés. Edward tentait par tous les moyens de se dégager mais son frère et son corps fraîchement retrouvé -bien que cela lui paru étrange- avaient plus de force que lui, fatigué par son travail d'Alchimiste d'État. Il sentait les mains de son frère tentant d'éveiller son désir et son corps, bien malgré lui, réagissait plutôt bien.  
Au bout d'un moment, Ed, qui ne voulait plus et ne pouvait plus lutter, se laissa faire. Al s'efforça alors d'être un peu plus doux mais cela ne dura pas. Il embrassait doucement son amant qui ne réagissait plus, restant morne et vide face à ces assauts. À la vue de ce visage froid, les yeux vides et résignés, Al sourit et continua en relâchant un peu sa prise. En sentant cela, Ed ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait peut-être s'enfuir. Il tenta d'abord de bouger lentement, essayant de se faufiler entre les bras de son frère qui le serrait encore contre lui, le caressant avec ses deux mains. Alors il fit un violent mouvement vers l'avant qui lui permit seulement de tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, le corps engourdit, Ed cru sentir son crane se déchirer. En effet son frère l'avait de nouveau attrapé par la tresse et avait tiré dessus un grand coup. Edward se retrouva en très mauvaise posture, son frère enfonçant son visage dans le matelas et commençant à enlever son pantalon, avec des mouvements de plus en plus rapide, désordonnés et violents. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il sentit une fulgurante douleur lui déchirer le bas du dos. Son frère était arrivé à ses fins. Il se pencha dans le cou de son frère, lui chuchotant à l'oreille : « Calme-toi, détend toi … Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, je l'attends depuis tellement longtemps. » Ed fermait fermement ses yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Alors que son frère attendait qu'il se détende, caressant son dos, son cou, lui susurrant des paroles rassurantes. Ed souffla longuement dans le coussin et sentit un nouvel éclair, mais différent du premier. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui donna le signal de départ à son frère qui commença lentement à bouger. Au fur et à mesure, les deux frères alignèrent leurs mouvements et leurs respirations l'un sur l'autre. Ed commençait à se rassurer et à apprécier lorsqu'il sentit de longs cheveux sur son dos. Il tourna difficilement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Envy, cet Homonculus de malheur. Pris d'un sursaut de terreur, il tenta de s'enfuir mais la créature lui attrapa de nouveau les cheveux et les fit passer autours de son cou. Edward, paniqué, n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, mais il fut bloqué en même temps que son souffle. Il se mit alors à pleurer et crier : « Noooon, Envy, arrête, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Comment … Comment peux-tu … » Mais Envy ne l'écoutait bien sur pas, il continuait sa tâche serrant toujours la tresse d'Edward dans sa main.

A la bibliothèque, Alphonse ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère. Chaque jour, il se jouait la scène de leurs retrouvailles afin t'attiser ses efforts et ses espoirs. Mais ce soir-là, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si l'air était lourd, sale, glauque. Un peu effrayé, il errait dans les couloirs, cherchant à rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'il trouvait enfin sa porte, il la trouva grande ouverte. Et à l'intérieur, son frère, étendu sur le lit, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, abîmée et le corps meurtrit. Alphonse se rua sur lui : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ed ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as été attaqué ? Répond moi ! »  
Mais Edward restait interdit, il n'osait même pas regarder son frère en face. Il ne pouvait plus se remémorer son visage sans en souffrir.

Envy était arrivé à ses fins, il avait réussis à briser le Fullmetal Alchemist, il avait assouvis sa jalousie et détruit la relation d'Edward et son frère. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

En espérant que cette lecture vous aura plus ! Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à donner votre avis.

Elise.


End file.
